I'm Addicted To You
by ockta1810
Summary: Jong In kekasih Joon Myeon dan Kris kekasih Sehun. apa yang mereka lakukan jika berada dalam satu apartment? EXO. KrisHun. KaiHo. Slight! KrisHo, KaiHunKris. NC 21! PWP! THREESOME SCENE! GENDERSWITCH! CRACK PAIRING (Sudah diperingatkan lhoo yaaa!)


**Title : I'm Addicted to You**

**Rate: M ! (NC 21 ! BOCAH? Huuss husss! Tapi kalo nekat baca yaaa monggo *PLAKK*)**

**Genre: gag usah tanya!**

**Length: oneshoot yang panjangnya ngalahin gerbong kereta api XD**

**Casts: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, Kim Joon Myeon**

**Pair : KrisHun, KaiHO Slight! KrisHo, KaiHunKris**

**Note: ide yang muncul tiba-tiba dari sebagian besar otak kotor saya...**

**Warning: Yaoi-Genderswitch, NC (No Bocah in here!), PWP (?), typo (s), OOC banget, bahasa tak dimengerti, cerita gag nyambung, dll. Panas? Gag tanggung jawab!**

**Disclaimer:** **Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Manajemen dan Keluarga. Cerita MILIK SAYA! PLAGIAT? COPAS? Go To JAMBAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Sudah kubilang kan, _noona_ jangan nekat. Tunggu mereka menjemputmu. Atau _noona_ kan bisa menelponku untuk menjemput _noona_, jika noona tak ingin pulang bersama mereka. Jangan nekat hujan-hujanan. Lihat bajumu jadi basah kuyup begini." Ucap seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan-nya itu pada gadis yang baru saja datang ke apartment-nya dengan kondisi tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Bukan begitu Jong In-ku sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku juga ingin kau menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu dulu. Sekarang sudah selesai semua kan tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh mr. Han padamu?" Jawab gadis tersebut sambil membelai sayang pipi lelaki yang ia panggil Jong In itu.

"Iya, tapi kan tugas itu bisa ku tunda. Aku kan bisa menjemput _noona_ dulu, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas itu lagi. Aku tak ingin kau sakit noona. Apalagi _noona_ kan benci dengan hujan. Lagipula, aku tak suka Joon Myeon-ku kehujanan, lihatlah, bajumu jadi basah kuyup begitu." Jawab Jong In lagi. Matanya terus memandang Joon Myeon dari atas kebawah.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku ya Jjong. Lagipula aku tak apa kok. Hanya kehujanan saja, tak akan membuatku sakit." Ucap Joon Myeon lembut. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan kekasihnya itu, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar khawatir dan tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Joon Myeon.

'Greebb'

"Baiklah, _noona_ ku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Aku tak suka jika_ noona_ kehujanan hingga basah kuyup begini. Lihatlah, lekuk tubuhmu tercetak jelas karena kau hujan-hujanan. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihatnya secara bebas, _baby_." Ucap Jong In sambil memeluk pinggang gadisnya itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi kekasih tercintanya itu. Sedangkan sang gadis, hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini. Kau cemburu eoh?" Tanya Joon Myeon sambil terkikik pelan. Jong In menundukkan wajahnya, hingga berhadapan dengan leher Joon Myeon yang putih mulus itu. '_Hmm. Aroma permen seperti biasa._' Batin Jong In sambil mencumbu leher Joon Myeon.

"Eeeuuunnggghhh..." Desah Joon Myeon saat bibir kekasihnya itu mencium lembut lehernya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih menanyakannya, hmm?"

"Aaassshhhh... Uuuuuhhhh..." Ringis Joon Myeon ketika Jong In menggigit kecil kulit lehernya.

"Eeeuuunngghh.. Iii..yaaahh... Maa...aahhh...maafkan akkuuhh sayaanngghh... Ouussshhhh..." Ucap Joon Myeon susah payah. Desahan Joon Myeon mengalun indah di telinga Jong In, membuatnya semakin menggila saat melukis sebuah mahakarya di leher sang kekasih.

Tangannya pun tak bisa diam. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk meremas pinggang ramping sang gadis, satu tangan lain untuk mengusap pelan lengan Joon Myeon. Membuat Joon Myeon merasakan sengatan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Chu~

Jong In mencium bibir Joon Myeon lembut. Tangan lentik Joon Myeon bergerak meremas rambut Jong In lembut.

"Eeeeuummpphhh..." "Eeeeeenngggghh..." Ciuman lembut itu perlahan menjadi ciuman menuntut. Desahan mereka berdua bersahutan, decakan saliva pun terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu apartment tempat mereka 'berkegiatan' sekarang ini. Tangan Jong In bergerak keatas mengusap pelan dada Joon Myeon yang masih terbalut kemeja peach lengan panjang dan bra yang dikenakannya. Satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat seksi gadis berwajah malaikat itu.

"Eeuuunngghh... Aaaaaahhhh... Joonnghh Iiinnnhhh... Appaakkaaa...aaahhh... Sehun dan Kris su..daaahh pulangghh? Uuuuuuhhhhh..." Tanya Joon Myeon ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Desahannya tak bisa ia tahan. Bagaimana tidak, Jong In sekarang terus mengusap bahkan meremas dadanya, membuat Joon Myeon merasakan dirinya melayang.

"Aku tak tahu _noona_. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang." Jawab Jong In. Bibirnya masih sibuk memberi lukisan di leher Joon Myeon, sedangkan tangannya sudah membuka kancing kemeja Joon Myeon satu persatu.

"Jong Iiiiiiiinnnnhhhh... Aaeeehhhhhhh..." Desah Joon Myeon saat satu tangan Jong In menyusup ke balik bra-nya, meremas dadanya, dan memainkan benda kecil di puncaknya itu.

"Ini hukumanmu _noona_. Karena kau nekat berhujan-hujanan." Ucap Jong In sebelum melepaskan kemeja Joon Myeon. Bibirnya kini sibuk di belahan dada gadisnya. Tangan Jong In bergerak menuju punggung Joon Myeon, mengusap lembut punggungnya, sebelum

'Klek'

Melepaskan pengait bra Joon Myeon. Jong In melepaskan bra Joon Myeon. Membuat dada sintal Joon Myeon langsung mencuat keluar. Tonjolan kecil diatasnya juga nampak mengeras. Lidahnya langsung saja menyambut benda kecil yang ada di puncak dada Joon Myeon itu, membuat tubuh gadis cantik itu menggelinjang keenakan.

"Joonngghhh.. Diiihhh... Kamar sajaaaahhh..." Pinta Joon Myeon susah payah. Jong In pun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, Joon Myeon mengangkat kakinya melingkari pinggang Jong In. Mereka pun berciuman dan berjalan memasuki kamar mereka, Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

'Blaamm'

"Eeeuunngghhh..." Desah mereka berdua. Jong In membaringkan tubuh Joon Myeon di atas kasurnya. Jari-jari lentik Joon Myeon bergerak menarik kaos yang dikenakan Jong In, membuat mereka sama-sama topless kini.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman. Jong In memutar posisi mereka hingga tubuh Joon Myeon kini ada diatas. Tangan Jong In tak berhenti mengusap punggung polos Joon Myeon, membuat darah Joon Myeon berdesir hebat.

"Eeuuunngghhh..." Desah mereka berdua saat kedua tonjolan kecil di dada mereka bersentuhan.

Jong In kembali membalik tubuh mereka berdua. Jong In menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Joon Myeon yang sudah penuh dengan hasil karyanya. Kemudian turun menuju dada Joon Myeon, ia langsung melahap dada ranum itu dengan rakus.

"Yeessshh Jong iinnhh.. _Suck it_! Ooooooohhhh..." Desah Joon Myeon saat Jong In menghisap dadanya, lidahnya memanjakan nipple Joon Myeon. Sedangkan satu tangannya, memanjakan dada satunya, menjepit _nipple_ _pink_ itu di sela jarinya.

"Kau sungguh seksi _noona_, membuatku semakin _hard_." Ucap Jong In. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah, mengecup perut rata Joon Myeon. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing dan ritsleting celana Joon Myeon, melepaskan celana jins dan celana dalam sang gadis, hingga membuatnya_ naked_.

"Ooohh.. Shiittt!" Umpat Joon Myeon saat merasakan lidah Jong In membelah miliknya, memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang kesukaan Jong In. Jarinya bermain di tonjolan kecil yang berada di milik kekasihnya. Menekannya dengan gerakan memutar. Membuat tubuh Joon Myeon semakin menggelinjang.

"Jong,_ enough_! Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Joon Myeon menghentikan kegiatan Jong In.

Jong In pun berdiri, tangan halus Joon Myeon bergerak membuka resleting celana Jong In dan langsung mengenyahkan celana Jong In dan kawan-kawannya, hingga keadaan Jong In sama seperti dirinya.

Tangan halusnya membelai milik Jong In yang sudah sangat _hard_. Mengurutnya pelan, membuat Jong In menggeram pelan. Joon Myeon menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan lihai lidahnya bermain di milik Jong In, menusuk-nusuk lubang tempat keluarnya cairan Jong In.

"Kau benar-benar pintar_ noonaahh_.. OOOOHHH..." Jong In menggeram saat miliknya masuk ke mulut mungil kekasihnya. Joon Myeon terus menaik-turunkan kepalanya memanjakan milik Jong In. Menghisap kuat, mengundang mani Jong In untuk keluar. Hingga dirasakan milik Jong In mulai berkedut, Joon Myeon pun mengeluarkan milik Jong In dari mulutnya.

"Saatnya permainan inti _noona._" Jong In membaringkan tubuh Joon Myeon lembut. Ia membuka lebar paha Joon Myeon, mengalungkan kaki jenjang kekasihnya itu ke pinggangnya, hingga nampak lubang tempat Jong In kecil itu biasa bersarang. Perlahan ia memasukkan ujung Jong In kecil ke dalam lubang kekasihnya, membuat kekasihnya mendesah. Dan dalam sekali hentak

"AAAaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Pekik Joon Myeon saat milik Jong In langsung menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya.

"Nikmati hukumanmu _noona_. Eennggghhh..." Ucap Jong In sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat.

"Aaaahhhhh... Jooonngghhhhhhh... Yaaaaaahhhh..."

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

"Aaaahhhhh... Joonngghhhhhhhh... Yaaaaaahhhh..." Suara desahan (atau teriakan?) membuat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja datang ini terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ternyata benar Joon Myeon sudah datang." Ujar lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang bertubuh sintal itu.

"Heemmhh. Apa kubilang, Myeon _eonnie_ pasti sudah pulang duluan. Harusnya kita tak perlu menunggunya tadi. Dasar Kris bodoh!" Ucap Sehun, gadis yang baru datang itu, sambil membereskan kemeja dan bra Joon Myeon yang berserakan di lantai.

"Iya iya maafkan aku, Sehun _baby_. Aku kan hanya menjalankan tugas dari sahabatku yang hitam itu." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk perut Sehun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu! Aku mau meletakkan pakaian ini. Aku juga mau cuci muka dulu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada ketus. Ia lelah karena harus menjemput Kris, kekasihnya, dan juga Joon Myeon sahabatnya (yang ternyata pulang sendiri) di kampus. Padahal ia tak ada kuliah hari ini.

"Baik baik. Aku nonton tivi dulu saja." Ucap Kris. Sebelum Sehun melenggang pergi, Kris sempat meremas pantat seksi Sehun.

Kris pun duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi dan memakan camilan yang tadi ia beli bersama Sehun. Tak lama, Sehun pun datang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat basah setelah mencuci muka. Air menetes turun melewati lehernya, membuat Kris yang sedang makan terdiam sesaat. Memandang wajah imut kekasihnya.

"_Vanilla Ice Cream_… Yummy..." Pekik Sehun girang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiahnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kris, kakinya ia lipat diatas sofa, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Kris, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menikmati es krimnya.

Kris yang melihatnya, hanya diam memandangi wajah cantik dan kulit mulus kekasihnya ini. Ia meletakkan camilannya di atas meja.

"Kau ini, cuaca sedang hujan malah makan es krim. Dasar aneh!" Ucap Kris. Tangan kanannya memeluk Sehun dari samping, dengan nakal tangannya meraba dada kanan Sehun, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba paha kiri Sehun. Lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Sehun, membuat kekasihnya ini tersenyum, ah! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Di otaknya terbesit ide untuk menggoda kekasih tampannya ini.

"Hey tuan Wu! Kau mau es krim ini tidak?" Tanya Sehun. Kris hanya menggeleng. Bibirnya kini sibuk menciumi leher Sehun.

"Hentikan dulu, Kris! Kau benar tak mau?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kris dari lehernya.

"Ck! Habiskan saja sendiri. Aku tak suka."Kris berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Sehun kemudian mengambil sesendok es Krim Vanila tersebut, kemudian meletakkan wadahnya diatas meja.

"Kalau begini? Masih tak mau?" Tanyanya sambil mengoleskan es krim di sendok itu ke bibir, rahang, dan juga lehernya. Kris hanya menyeringai lebar mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Kau? Akan kubuat kau mendesah karena telah berani menggodaku, Sehunku sayang." Ucap Kris. Lidahnya langsung menjilati es krim yang ada di leher putih Sehun. Lidahnya terus naik membersihkan es krim yang ada di wajah dan bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya masih setia meraba dada sintal Sehun, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai meraba milik Sehun dari luar hot pants yang dikenakan.

"Eeeeeuunngghh..." Desah mereka bersamaan. Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya menekan kepala Kris yang masih setia memberi tanda di leher putihnya dan tangan kanannya mulai meraba milik Kris yang sudah mulai_ turn on_ itu.

Kancing kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Sehun sudah terbuka sempurna, menampilkan dada sintal Sehun yang masih terbalut bra birunya. Sehun kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Kris. Bibir mereka terus bertaut. Kedua tangan Kris terus meremas kasar dada Sehun. Pinggul Sehun terus bergerak maju mundur, menggesekkan milikknya dengan milik kekaasihnya yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

"Eeuummpphh.. Aahhh.. Sebentar." Ucap Sehun setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Sehun memindahkan posisinya, ia duduk di atas meja tamu sekarang. Ia melepas kemeja dan hot pants-nya dengan gerakan erotis, hingga ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Tangannya mengambil es krim vanila yang ada di sebelahnya, kemudian mengoleskan es krim tersebut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya yang masih berlumur es krim ia kulum, sambil memandang Kris sayu.

"Bukankah es krim di tubuhku ini seperti cairan milikmu yang sering kau keluarkan di dalam tubuhku itu, _Oppaaahhh_?" Ucapnya seduktif. Satu tangannya meremas sendiri dadanya yang penuh dengan es krim, satunya lagi masih ia kulum dengan penuh nafsu. Kris yang frustasi melihat keseksian pacarnya, langsung melepaskan kaos hitamnya hingga ia topless sekarang.

"Kau sangat liar, Hun. _I Love you._" Ucap Kris. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, membersihkan tangannya dari es krim dengan lidahnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, ia julurkan lidahnya, mulai dari paha Sehun, kemudian naik ke perut rata gadis cantiknya itu. Dengan lihai lidahnya menggeitik pusar Sehun, membuat Sehun terkikik geli.

Lidahnya sudah sampai ke belahan dada kekasihnya. Ia cumbu belahan dada kekasihnya itu dan menggigitnya pelan, hingga nampak bekas merah keunguan. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung Sehun. Sehun yang tahu maksud kekasihnya, membusungkan dadanya hingga Kris bisa melepaskan kaitan branya. Tangan Kris mengambil es krim dan mengoleskan ke _nipple_ Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang itu, hingga menciptakan sensasi dingin pada dadanya.

"Oohhh, Kriiissshhh..."

Dengan lincah, lidah Kris bergerilya di puncak dada Sehun. Menjilatnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ooohhh... Kriiisshhhhhh... Terruussshhh..." Desahnya saat Kris mengulum dadanya dan menghisap _nipple_-nya. Satu tangan Kris sudah berada di bagian bawah tubuh Sehun, melepas _g-string_ yang digunakan Sehun.

"WU YI FAAANNHHH.. Aaaahhh..." Desahnya saat tangan Kris langsung memasuki lubangnya. Tanpa aba-aba, 2 jarinya bergerak cepat didalam lubangnya, sesekali jarinya berputar di dalam lubang Sehun yang sempit itu.

"Aaahh.. Aahh.. Aahh.. Aahh.." Bibir merah Sehun terus saja mendesah saat jari Kris menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"_Do you like it_, Wu Sehun?" Goda Kris. Tangan lainnya masih setia memberi rangsangan pada dada sintal kekasihnya itu.

"_Shut up_! Ooohhh... _Hit that spot again_... Ooohh... Yyaaaahhhh.. Eeeuunngghhh..." Kris menyeringai puas mendengar desahan kekasih seksinya ini. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan semakin keras meremas dada Sehun. Dada satunya ia kulum dengan penuh nafsu, ia gigit kecil _nipple_-nya membuat Sehun lemas dan hanya bisa mendesah.

"Aahh.. Aahh.. _I wanna_.. AAAAAHH KRIIIISSHHH..." Sehun mencapai klimaksnya. Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sehun dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia genggam tangan Kris yang penuh dengan cairannya. Ia kulum jari Kris sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu. Setelah bersih, kedua tangannya membuka celana Kris dan mengenyahkannya, hingga mencuatlah '_little_ Kris' kesukaannya itu.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang milikmu yang semakin besar, _Oppaaahh_." Ucapnya Sehun sambil mendesah dihadapan milik Kris yang, perlukah untuk digambarkan?

Ia memasukkan ujung milik Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Menyedotnya dengan kuat, membuat Kris menggeram pelan.

"Hun... _Please, Suck it_! OOOOHHHHH... _Shit_!" Umpat Kris saat '_little Kris_' masuk ke dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya yang seksi itu. Sehun mulai meng-_in-out_-kan '_little Kris_' dari mulutnya. Sehun memasukkan milik Kris yang panjang itu semakin dalam hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Tangan kanannya memainkan _twinsball_ Kris, membuat si pemilik semakin menggeram.

"_Fasteeerrrhhh_ Huuunn... OOUUUSSHH..." Desah Kris saat Sehun mempercepat gerakan kepalanya Sehun merasakan milik Kris mulai berkedut, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-ou_t-nya.

"Eeeemmpphh... Eeeemmmppphh..."

"Yyeeeeesssshhh... Oooohhhh.. OH SEEE HUUNNH..." Erang Kris saat mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Sehun. Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Sehun, kemudian menarik wajah Sehun, menciumnya dan mengambil cairan kental yang ada dalam mulut kekasihnya hingga bersih.

Sehun berdiri, memeluk Leher Kris, menciumnya lembut namun penuh nafsu. Tangan Kris bergerak ke belakang meremas pantat gadis seksi yang ada dalam pelukannya ini.

"Eeemmpphh... Aku ingin lubangmu sekarang, _baby_... Bersiaplah..." Ucap Kris seduktif sambil mengulum daun telinga Sehun.

"_Just do it now_, mr. Wu!" Tantang Sehun.

Kris langsung menidurkan tubuh sintal kekasihnya itu diatas sofa kemudian melebarkan paha Sehun, sehingga Kris dapat melihat jelas lubang merah kesukaannya yang berkedut itu. Kris menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menjilat milik Sehun, merasakannya sebentar, kemudian menindih tubuh Sehun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. Kris mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Cepatlah Kris! Jangan menggodakuuuhhhh!" Ucap Sehun manja. Lubangnya semakin berkedut saat merasakan ujung milik Kris bersentuhan dengan lubangnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. Kris mulai memasukkan ujung miliknya ke dalam lubang Sehun, perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya hingga setengahnya. Kris mengeluarkannya hingga hanya ujungnya yang tertanam. Tangan Kris memilin nipple Sehun.

"Rasakan ini, _baby_!"

"Kriiiiiisshhhhh Wuuuuuu..." Jerit Sehun saat Kris menghujamkan _'little Kris_' tepat di spot-nya.

"Aaaaaaaarrrggghh..." Erang Kris saat ia merasakan miliknya dijepit oleh lubang sempit kekasihnya.

"Aaahh... Aaahhh... Aahhh... Jong In... Aaahhh..." Desahan terdengar dari salah satu kamar di apartment itu.

"Oohh.. _Fuuck_! Aaaaahhh... _Faaasstteerrrhhhh_ Krrriiisssshhh... Yeeeessshhh..." Desahan lain terdengar dari sepasang kekasih yang berada di ruang tamu ini.

Desahan demi desahan terus bersahutan. Menjadi _backsound_ mereka di tengah cuaca yang cukup dingin ini. Dan malam ini, hanya suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari dalam apartment mereka.

.

.

"Eeeeuunngggh.." Seorang gadis manis menggeliat pelan diatas kasurnya setelah merasakan silau matahari yang melewati jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata cantiknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang asyik di alam mimpinya. Tangan lembutnya mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu penuh kasih sayang. Sang kekasih yang merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya, pelahan terbangun.

"Pagi, Jong In." Sapanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ehm.. Pagi, _noona_." Balas Jong In dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Joon Myeon.

"Tidurlah dulu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit Joon Myeon yang diangguki oleh Jong In. Ia pun bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, hingga dapat menutupi tubuh polosnya sampai di paha putihnya itu.

Joon Myeon keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, terlihat Kris yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Tubuh mereka masih _naked_ dan '_little Kris_' juga masih berada di dalam lubang Sehun, kekasihnya.

Kris yang mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka mulai terbangun. Ia melihat Joon Myeon sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melihat Joon Myeon yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang kebesaran milik Jong In itu, membuat '_little Kris_' yang masih di dalam sarangnya kembali_ turn on_. Ia menengok ke samping kanannya, melihat sang kekasihnya ini sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tak tega membangunkan kekasihnya. Ia mengecup kening Sehun sekilas, lalu perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sehun.

Kris berjalan pelahan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati kamar Jong In, ia melihat Jong In sedang duduk bersandar di sandaran kasurnya.

"Kkamjong?" Panggilnya. Matanya menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi, meminta persetujuan dari Jong In, kekasih Joon Myeon.

"Lakukanlah. Tapi ingat Hyung! Jangan keluarkan di dalam!" Jawab Jong In memperingatkan sahabatnya ini.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu Kim Jong In! Kau bahkan pernah mengeluarkannya satu kali di dalam lubang Sehun-ku!" Ucap Kris sedikit tak terima, sebelum ia melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Ehhemm! Pagi, Myeon." Sapa Kris pada Joon Myeon yang sedang mencuci mukanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Joon Myeon pelahan. Setelah berada di sebelahnya, ia meraba pantat Joon Myeon yang tak tertutup apapun. Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat tangan Kris mulai meremas pantatnya pelan.

"Sudah lama aku tak merasakan lubangmu, Myeonie. Bolehkah?" Ucap Kris setengah mendesah. Bibirnya mengecup leher Joon Myeon sekilas tepat diatas hasil karya Jong In semalam.

Joon Myeon hanya tersenyum lembut Myeon hanya mendesah. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Perlahan tangan Kris melepaskan kancing kemeja Joon Myeon satu persatu, membukanya, dan meletakkan di atas wastafel.

"Krriiiisshhh.. Eeemmmhh.." Desah Joon Myeon saatKris meremas, mengulum dan menghisap dadanya yang semakin membuat nipple Joon Myeon mengeras.

Kris membawa tubuh Joon Myeon menuju bath tub. Ia menyalakan kran airnya dan juga shower yang ada diatas bath tub tersebut. Kris duduk di dalam _bath tub_, sedangkan Joon Myeon duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aaaaaaahhh..." Desah Joon Myeon saat miliknya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan milik Kris. Dada Joon Myeon masih terus dimanjakan oleh Kris. Dada kanan Joon Myeon ia kulum, lidahnya memainkan _nipple_ gadis manis itu. Sedangkan dada kirinya ia remas, sesekali ia memilin _nipple_-nya dan mencubit, dan menariknya gemas. Joon Myeon semakin menengadahkan kepalanya saat mulut Kris menghisap kuat _nipple_-nya.

"Ini saatnya, Myeon. Berbaliklah." Ucap Kris setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari dada sintal Joon Myeon. Gdis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging. Kris mengocok cepat miliknya hingga menegang sempurna. Perlahan ia memasukkannya ke dalam lubang sempit Joon Myeon.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..."

"Eeeeennngghhhhh..." Erang Kris merasakan nikmatnya lubang sempit keksih Jong In.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." Desah mereka bersamaan saat milik Kris tertanam seluruhnya.

_"Moovveeehhh..."_ Mendengar perintah Joon Myeon, Kris langsung bergerak. Ia bergerak secara brutal menusuk spot Joon Myeon.

"Aahh..aahh..aahh..aaaaahhh..aahh.. Kriiissshhh.. _Fasterrhh_.."

"_As your wish_, Myeon." Kris bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin kuat menusuk _spot_ Joon Myeon. Desahan Joon Myeon semakin keras. Hingga ia merasakan otot miliknya berkedut.

"Aaaakkkkuuuhhh mmaauuhhh.. Keluaaarrhh.." Desah Joon Myeon saat ia merasakan klimaksnya semakin dekat. Kris semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga

"Aaahhh.. Kriiiiisssshhhhh..." Pekiknya saat klimaksnya tiba. Kris melepas milikknya dari lubang Joon Myeon. Ia mengocoknya cepat, hingga

"Jooonnnn Myeeoooonnn..." Kris menggeram pelan saat mengeluarkan cairan putihnya diatas tubuh Joon Myeon, bahkan mengenai sedikit mengenai wajah cantik Joon Myeon. Tubuh Joon Myeon yang basah, karena terkena air, semakin basah karna cairan yang keluar dari '_little_ Kris'.

"Kau semakin pintar saja melakukan ini, Myeon. Apakah Jong In begitu telaten mengajarimu atau karena aku yang kadang menservismu?" Tanya Kris lembut sambil merapikan rambut hitam Joon Myeon yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hahaha. Salahkan Jong In yang _prevert_ itu, yang membuatku tertular penyakit _prevert_-nya." Ucap Joon Myeon dengan nada menggoda pada Kris. Keduanya tertawa, masih dalam posisi bertindihan dalam bath tub.

"Sudah, aku mau mandi dulu, Keluarlah." Pinta Joon Myeon pada Kris.

"Baiklah. Aku mau melihat keadaan Sehun-ku dulu." Ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambut Joon Myeon. Ia pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Joon Myeon.

.

**Sementara itu**

.

Di sofa ruang tamu apartment sederhana itu, nampak seorang gadis sedang tertidur pulas. Tak sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tak lama gadis itu menggeliat pelan saat merasakan bias cahaya matahari melewati jendela apartment itu. Ia meraba tempat disamping kirinya. Kosong.

"Kemana tiang listrik itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kriiiissshhh.. Eeemmmhh.." Terdengar suara desahan dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ooo... Disitu rupanya." Sehun, gadis itu hanya ber-oh ria setelah mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Ia meregangkan ototnya sejenak kemudian bangun dari singgasananya. Ia mengambil kaos hitam lengan panjang Kris, lalu mengenakannya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Sungguh, Kris sudah membuatnya gila, hingga menghabiskan malamnya hanya untuk mendesahkaan nama Kris, kekasihnya.

Jong In yang sedang duduk didalam kamarnya yang bersebrangan langsung dengan dapur, tak sengaja melihat Sehun. Sehun yang mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Kris membuat pikirannya mendadak kotor. Ia langsung menyingkap selimutnya, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Pagi, Sehun." Sapa Jong In pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Eh? Pagi Jong. Kukira kau belum bangun." Ia menoleh sebentar, kemudian sibuk kembali membuka-tutup lemari mencari makanan. Ia tak sadar kalau Jong In kini berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eeeeuuunngghhh..." Desah Sehun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai pantat sintalnya.

"Joon Myeon _noona_ dan Kris _Hyung_ sedang bermain sekarang. Kita main juga yuk, Hun?" Ajak Jong In. Tangan Jong In menyusup kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Sehun, meraba dadanya yang besar itu.

"Kau menantangku, Kim Jong In?" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jong In. Bibir Sehun mendekat, sedetik kemudian ia mencium leher Jong In, memainkan lidahnya di leher lelaki berkulit eksotis hingga membuat Jong In menggeram pelan. Tangan Jong In masih sibuk dibalik kaos Sehun. Meremas dua benda besar dan menarik-narik _nipple_-nya, membuat Sehun menggelinjang atas perlakuan Jong In. Jong In yang tak puas, akhirnya melepaskan kaos Sehun hingga gadis itu _naked_.

"Jooonnnggghhhhhh..." Desah Sehun saat Jong In memanjakan _nipple_-nya. Menghisap, menarik, dan menggigitnya pelan.

Tangan halus Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jong In, Hingga mereka berada di tepi meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer itu.

Sehun menidurkan Jong In diatas meja makan, kemudian menindihnya. Ia memutar posisinya. Wajah Sehun berhadapan dengan milik Jong In yang besar itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Jong In kini bekerja di lubang Sehun. Membasahi Lubang yang memang sudah basah itu dengan salivanya.

Dirasa cukup, mereka melepaskan kuluman mereka. Sehun membalik posisi lagi, kemudian ia mengangkang di hadapan Jong In. Pelahan menurunkan tubuhnya, dan memasukkan milik Jong In kedalam lubangnya.

"Aaaaaasshhh... _Soo bbiigghhh_..."

"_So tiigghht_t, Seeehhuuunnnhhh..." Desahan mereka bergantian saat lubang Sehun dipenuhi oleh miliknya yang besar. Sehun pun mulai bergerak, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Dada Sehun terus bergoyang seirama dengan tempo naik-turunnya.

"Eeennnnngghhh..." Erang Jong In saat meraskan kenikmatan lubang Sehun.

"Aaaahh..aahh.. Jong Iiiinnnhhhh... Yaaaahhh..." Desah Sehun keras saat gerakannya tepat mengenai spot-nya. Ia meraih kepala Jong In dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya.

"Oohhhhhhh_ fuck me hard_ Joonngg... Yeeeesssshhhh..." Gerakannya semakin menggila. Desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya semakin keras terdengar, membuat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengernyit heran.

Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamat mandi, langsung mencari asal sumber suara itu. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Matanya menangkap, tubuh kekasihnya sedang bergerak naik-turun diatas tubuh Jong In yang sudah terbaring diatas meja makan. Lubang kekasihnya terus menjepit milik sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik kearah miliknya sendiri, sepertinya ia mulai turn on lagi setelah melihat kekasihnya menservis Jong In.

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Secara tiba-tiba, ia menampar pipi pantat Sehun yang berisi itu, membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Kris langsung saja menyibak pantat Sehun dan

"OOOOOOOHHHHH...yyyaaaahhhh..." Pekik Sehun saat Kris memasukkan miliknya ke lubang belakangnya. Kedua lubangnya benar-benar terasa penuh saat ini. Para lelaki yang memenuhi lubangnya pun bergerak semakin brutal.

"Aaahh..aahh..aahh.. _Fuck me hard... Fuck me with your super cock_... Ooouuusssshh..."

Desahnya tak karuan saat merasakan kedua lubangnya ditumbuk oleh Jong In dan Kris.

_"Wanna_... Aaaahhhhhh..." Jerit nikmat Sehun mengalun di telinga Jong In dan Kris, seiring keluarnya cairan yang membanjiri milik Jong In yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Jong In merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Ia mencabut penisnya dari lubang Sehun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melihat Joon Myeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sedang mengambil minum di dapur. Dengan sehelai handuk minim yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, serta rambut panjangnya yang basah, membuat Jong In tak tahan untuk menahan nafsunya yang sedang dipuncak itu. Ia lalu turun dari meja makan dan menggendong Joon Myeon, yang sempat terkejut akan kelakuan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba, menuju kamarmya untuk menyelesaikan klimaksnya, meninggalkan kedua insan yang nampaknya semakin hard.

"Kedua lubangmuuuhh, samahh...sempitnyaaaaahhh...HUUN..." Gerakan Kris semakin cepat sebelum ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang anus Sehun. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Satu kaki Sehun ia letakkan diatas pundaknya, kemudian menghujam lubang Sehun dengan sangat keras.

"Krisshh Wuuuuhhhhhhhh..." Tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya, kepalanya menengadah tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya yang berwajah bak aktor tampan hollywood ini.

Kris memajukan wajahnya meraih _nipple_ Sehun yang menggoda. Menggigitnya gemas. Satu tangan Sehun bergerak menekan kepala Kris agar memperdalam kulumannya. Sedangkan pinggul Kris masih terus bergerak cepat keluar-masuk dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kriiiisshhhh.._ I wannaahh_..."

"_Together_..." Gerakan Kris semakin cepat dan kuat saat ia merasakan miliknya berkedut. Lubang Sehun pun semakin mengetat, menandakan ia juga akan segera klimaks.

"Sehuuuuuunnnn..."

"Ooohh Kris... Aaahh...aahh...aaaaahh..aaahh..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Desah mereka bersamaan. Cairan Kris memenuhi lubang Sehun. Bahkan, ia merasa ada cairan yang menetes keluar dari lubangnya. Sehun yang lemas, hanya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja makan. Kepala Kris berada diatas dada Sehun. Mereka berdua terbaring lemas menikmati klimaks mereka.

"Aaaaaahhh...aaaahhh...aaahhh... JONG IIINN..." Teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Joon Myeon dan Jong In mengagetkan mereka. Mereka saling memandang, bibir mereka bertaut lembut dan penuh cinta di dalamnya.

"Hun? Lanjutt?"

"Ayo! kita lanjutkan di kamar saja Kris." Ucap Sehun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Kris pun menggendong Sehun tanpa melepas kontak mereka.

"Aaaaaaaahh... Lakukan di kamar Kris..." Ucap Sehun saat Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika meraka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

'Blaamm'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Dan pagi ini, kembali dipenuhi oleh suara desahan dari dua kamar dan dua pasangan yang berbeda.

.

.

**Habis! Buyar! End! Finish! Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**APA INIIIII?**

**Ditengah2 ngerjain Skripsi, terbesit pikiran kotor tentang mereka berempat...**

**HUEEEEEEEEE,, otakku sudah gag innocent lagi T.T *PLAAAKKKK***

**.**

**.**

**Salahkan Dosen Pembimbingku yang sukse bikin aku kliyengan hingga terciptalah fic nista ini... (Apa hubungannya?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yasudahlah, ini fic diketik kilat. tanpa edit dan lain hal sebagainya... jadi maaf kalo banyak Typo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MINTA REVIEWNYA YAAAAA ^.^ *puppy eyes bareng Yongguk***


End file.
